What Time Can Fix
by holmesintardisimpala
Summary: The demons are up to something, something BIG, and it may take more than just the Winchesters, the King of Hell and an angel to sort it out. (Implied Destiel, don't like, don't read) Rated M for gore and possible slash
1. Chapter 1

**So, believe it or not, I got an assignment in English to write a time-travel story and guess what I did with it... yep. I've changed a few things from the original, because I am not handing in gay porn to my teachers.**

**Also, there is an OC in the original, and I don't normally write OC's so, I am leaving it up to you guys as to whether or not to keep her in. Let me know!**

* * *

The knife blade cut clean through the demon's body, and it fell with a flash of yellow. Dean, panting, glanced behind him to find Sam. His eyes landed on his little brother as he finished downing the final demon, casually wiping the sweat off his brow as it fell. Sam's hazel eyes met Dean's green ones as a single "whoa" fell from his lips.

"Dude, yeah." Dean said, licking his lips and looking around at the twenty-odd corpses that littered the floor of the warehouse. "Guess we better burn 'em, eh Sammy?"

"Yeah."

The smoke from the burning bodies rose high in the rear-view mirror as the brothers pulled onto the highway. The mood inside the car was as black as the paint on the outside. Finally, Dean broke the silence with a sigh. Sam looked at him from the passenger seat, even though he already knew what his brother was going to say.

"I dunno what to say, Sammy. This is the third hoard we've fought this week." Dean kept his eyes glued to the road as he spoke. "The hell I know what's going on, but I think it's time we found out."He glanced briefly at his brother as he said "out". Sam nodded, but remained silent until they were almost home.

"Cas or Crowley?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Don't put it on record Sammy, but I think the king of hell might know a little more than a fallen angel," He replied as he switched the car off.

The match fell, setting the bowl of ingredients aflame. The brothers stood patiently on either side of their dining room table as the seconds ticked by.

"Hello boys," The familiar greeting and British accent rang across the room. Sam and Dean relaxed slightly and turned towards the rough voice. "What can a do for you two today?"

"You can answer us a few questions," Sam's arms were crossed and he rocked confidently back on his heels. "I assume you'll be wanting to do this the easy way." The demon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, moose. But make it snappy, I have an important gathering."

"Yeah, well I'm sure hell ain't going anywhere." Dean spoke for the first time.

"Why are you sending so many of your crossroad bitches up here?" Sam demanded

"I'm not. Clearly they've made deals and are just collecting." The answer was calm

"eat it Crowley. You know as well as we do that the hounds do the collecting." Dean spat back. The demon merely shrugged.

"Sorry, can't help you, boys. I suggest you ask your trench coat toting feathered friend who's in love with squirrel. Maybe he can help you out." And with a snap of his fingers, Crowley was gone.

"Dammit!" Dean slammed his palm on the table.

"You might as well take his advice," Sam said, "Summoning Cas isn't a terrible idea. At the very least he might know how to deal with it." Dean sighed and straitened up. As usual, his brother was right.

"Cas, buddy, we need your help." The prayer was all but grumbled.

"What is it you need, Dean?" Castiel's low, gravelly voice sounded from behind the older brother. Dean turned to find the dark haired angel well within his personal space. He cleared his throat, but the blue eyes in front of him only squinted in confusion.

"Personal space," Dean finally said

"Oh." Cas took a step back and looked at Dean for approval. When Dean didn't complain he continued. " What is it you need my assistance with?"

"Have you noticed the spike in demon attacks lately? Or the massive numbers of them coming up?" Sam answered him. The angel nodded. When neither brother continued he spoke again.

"I have. I do not see how this is a problem, you two are hunters. It is your job to, as you say, gank them."

"Yeah, but there are too many. Something's going down, Cas. Something big. And we need to figure it out, and stop it, before it gets too big." Dean's voice was stern, determined.

Cas pulled one of the chairs away from the table and sat down. He was vaguely aware of the brothers staring at him as he sat in tought. He caught one of them clearing their throat in the corner of his mind as the tenth minute ticked by. At last he met Dean's eyes.

"I have an idea."

* * *

**Short, I know. I promise the next chapters will be longer, the only reason this one is so short is because I don't know if I'm going to keep the OC in, so please guys, let me know! See you all soon lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this update took so long, surprise summer stuff, ya know? Enjoy :)**

* * *

Castiel's idea was simple, yet odd.

"You sure this guy'll come?" Dean asked, handing the angel his mobile phone.

"He will," the angel affirmed, "he owes me a favor." Dean snorted.

"You trust people to much Cas."

"He's not a person." Cas replied as he held the phone to his ear. He held up his other hand to silence the stammering the green-eyed man had started at his previous statement.

"Hello?" The angel spoke into the receiver, his brow furrowing. "I-I can't hear you... Yes, that's better... It's Castiel... Yes, that one. I need- I need your help... One minute." Cas lowerd the phone and looked at the pair of brothers. "Where are we?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, but gave the coordinates to the bunker after a nod of affirmation from Dean. Castiel nodded and returned the phone to his ear. After another short conversation he hung up.

"He should be here any minute." The brothers only nodded.

It was nearly twenty minutes before a faint sound, like car breaks screeching repeatedly, resounded in the room. As it grew louder, a light started flashing and a blue box vaperised in the doorway.

"Dude, what?" Dean murmured thorough his shock. Castiel smirked and stood to greet whoever was inside as the door of the box opened. A tall, thin man in a blue suit and wildly spiked hair stepped out.

"Castiel!" He greeted, a little too cheerfully for Dean's liking, "it's good to see you again. What seems to be the problem?"

"these two would be better at explaining it," Castiel said, indicating the brothers. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester," he continued. Dean gave the man a small nod, while Sam worked on picking his jaw up from the floor. " They're hunters. Sam, Dean, This is my friend the Doctor. He's a TimeLord." Cas finished, looking rather proud of himself.

"Time-what?!" Dean asked

"TimeLord," the Doctor replied, "alien, two hearts, from Gallifrey."

"Yeah, see I've faced demons, shifters, werewolves, vampires. Hell, even fairies. But I-we-" Dean said, indicating Sam, "have never, ever run into any aliens. Real ones, anyway."

"And just because you haven't hunted them means they are'n real?"

"Yes." Dean replied firmly.

"You said the same thing about angels when we first met, Dean" Cas reminded. Before Dean could go into a huff about how aliens were different from angels, Sam, having gotten over his shock, chimed in.

"Dean, I really don't think it matters who, or what, he is. As long as he can help."

"And that is what I do best. What is your problem, lads?"

Through much grumbling on Dean's part, the issue at hand was laid out for the Doctor as the paced around the room.

"I believe, if I know my hunting correctly, that I can sort this out." He said when the brothers and angel had finished.

"How." Dean asked, still skeptical.

"Tweaking a few point of history," the Doctor grinned, "but I'll need one of you to help in the hunting department."

"I'd be h-"

"Hold up a minute," Dean interrupted his brother. "You called some guy to _time travel_ us out of this mess?" he looked aggregately at Cas, "dude, I thought angels could time travel."

"We can, nut it uses up most of our energy. TimeLords can travel unrestricted and have a far betted understanding og history and the continuum than us." Satisfied with the answer, Dean turned on his brother.

"And you, you're not going anywhere with this guy. We don't even know the first thing about him." Dean held up his hand to silence the younger, "besides, I need to have you with me to keep this moderately under control. Especially if double-heart's plan doesn't work."

"Well someone's gunna have to help him, Dean." Sam countered, "and if not one of us than who? Bobby? 'Cus the last time I checked he was dead." Dean sighed,

"I know." He bit his lip and stared down at his fingers as they tapped on the table. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and looked into his brother's eyes. "Rani."

The only sound were the distant, steady drips from somewhere in the cave, and the heavy whoosh the air made as it hit the back of her dry throat. Damn these things were quiet. Slowly, silently she began to creep deeper into the cave, knowing the wendigo couldn't hide forever, She had tracked it to the cave, and seen it return. It wasn't like the cave was a cornucopia of hiding spots, especially for a seven foot tall monster. She continued to slink through the damp darkness, weapons poised.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. The beast growled, alerting her of it's advance. In a coordinated, reflexive move, she swivelled to face her attacker, firing the can of bug spray from behind the lighter she had flicked on. The glowing shower flew towards the creature, igniting it. The hunter lowered her make-shift flame thrower and watched as the towering wendigo was reduced to a pile of ash.

"You've gotten better."

"Sam," she said, relaxing from the defensive stance his words had startled her into. "What're you doing here?"

"Well it looks like I'm a little late for the hunt." She snorted.

"Where's your brother at big boy?" She asked, pocketing her lighter.

"Outside. We've got a proposition for you."

"I've known you two months and your already asking me for favors, Winchester? I tell ya, if I'd known you were going to be this demanding, I never would've agreed to work with you." Sam smiled at the teasing.

"Yeah, well, hear us out. We'll take you for dinner."

"So, let me get this straight," She swallowed a mouthful of burger and looked at Dean, "you want me to go with some weird-ass space dude to stop a problem before it starts. Why?"

"Because Sam and I have to be here in case it doesn't work."

"Uh-hum. I think you just don'y want your little brother traveling with strangers so you're throwing me under the bus."

"No! Rani, its not at all like that. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't trust you. But Sam and I work better together, and he said he couldn't take us both." Rani sighed.

"What exactly will I be stopping?"

"Have you noticed the increase of demon activity?" Cas asked, causing Rani to look sharply to her left, as she had forgotten he was there.

"No, why would I have?"  
"Oh. Well, I assumed since your being kidnapped by them as a child you would've kept alert to their activity. I apologise for-"

"No, Cas, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Cas's puzzled look caused all three hunters to giggle.

"Right then. When do I leave?" Rani asked, wiping her hands on her black yoga pants.

"Right now. He's in the blue box on the corner."Sam indicated the direction. "It'll make sense," he added in response to her raised eyebrow.

"Good luck!" Dean smiled

"Yep, see you guys later. Maybe." And with that she began to walk to the man with the blue box.

Rani stood in front of the blue police box, visually scanning it before her fist met the door in a knock.

"Come in."

She pulled, then pushed the door and found herself inside something that was definitely not a telephone box. At least, she was pretty sure, she'd never actually been in a telephone box.

"Hello! You must be Rani." The Doctor paused from fiddling with the central control to smile at her. "I'm the Doctor and this is the TARDIS: Time And Relitive Dimension In Space. What'ya think?"

"Well, it's a lot cooler than my motebike."

"And..?" He looked at her expectantly

"Um... Its bigger on the inside."

"Ah, yes, it is. Old TimeLord trick, that." He grinned, "Shall we head off then?"

Rani Nodded and ascended the steps to stand beside him at the central control.

"Where are we going?"

"Ever heard of the legend of Samuel Colt? Of course you have your a hunter, silly question. Well, we're off to get him to make that gun of his."

"So, 1835."

The Doctor nodded and spun a knob on the control board. The TARDIS began screeching. Seconds passed before the Doctor pulled a leaver and announced,

"We're here!"

Rani looked at him. "In 1835?"

"Uh-hu." He smiled widely, "Let's go have a look, shall we?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he ran into the dry western air. The two of them stood, taking in the red dirt, and wagon-track road.

"Look! That's Halley's commit." The Doctor pointed out a large red sphere in the sky.

And that?" Rani indicated a large brick building to their left.

"Factory. First one out here. Bit of a shock to the cowboys. No matter though, it'll be gone in a year or so. They'll be transporting wool, cotton and straw to the north by train pretty soon."

"Ah."

The Doctor nodded and began walking down the street. Rani jogged to catch up with him.

"I thought the industrial revolution was in Europe."

"Oh, it was, mostly. The photograph was invented, oh, a year, year and a half a go over there. Won't be here for another three, two and a half in New York."

"And what about all the overcrowding and too-fast innovation?"

"That was definitely mostly in Europe. The Northern Colonised states."

"I see. But if there's that little contact with Briton, what are you going to do about your accent?"

"TARDIS takes care of that. Not so much in the fashion department though," he added, as a passerby gave them an odd look.

"Well they can suck it up." Rani Said, striding ahead confidently, only to turn around and ask, "Uh, where are he going?"

The Doctor chuckled and nodded his head to indicate the space behind her. "That way, into town."

Rani grinned and allowed the Doctor to catch up, so that they strode together into the almost to fictional looking western town. There were two main roads, joined by several side streets lined with houses. Besides the houses, the pair could make out a Sheriff's office, a bar/inn and a courthouse. On the outskirts, there were several constructions underway. Most of them looked like homesteads, but on looked like the shaky beginnings of a railway station.

The Doctor led the way to the Sheriff's office, barging through the cartoonish double shutter doors and marching straight to the counter.

"I need to know where Samuel Colt is." He stated. The man behind the counter answered him with a confused stare.

"Um, Doctor?"

"What?"

Rani pointed to a man sleeping in a chair against the far wall. There was a bronze, six pointed star pinned to his dusty vest.

"Oh." The Doctor walked over and shook the man awake, "I'm so sorry sir, but I need to know where Samuel Colt is."

The Sheriff snorted. "Jail, if I had anything to say about it. Man's crazier than a tumbleweed full o' cats. But, if yer looking, only farmhouse south-east o' here."

"Thank you." As he strode out the door the Doctor added, "Rani?"

"Right, coming." The Sheriff and other man gazed after the raven-haired girl, then looked at each other in confusion.

It took about half an hour to walk to Colt's house Not that it was much of a house anymore. The place was so rundown it might as well have been in Chernobyl. Rani and the Doctor looked at each other as they stood in front of the cracked steps.

"You first," Rani said, with an exaggerated arm gesture. The Doctor had barely creaked the first step when the door flew open and a man stood in its frame, aiming a shotgun at the Doctor's head.

"Git."

"Samuel Colt?" The Doctor asked, hands raised

"Did the Sheriff send ya?"

"No sir, we came to talk to you. See, my friend Rani back there's a hunter. She needs your help with, uh, a demon."

"Ha. A girl takin' up rangin'? You can tell the Sheriff these schemes r' gettin' worse." He turned, and was about to shut the door when Rani spoke.

"Please sir, I know your railroad project has got you busy, but I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. The whole world's in danger, please just hear us out."

Samuel stood the doorway a long time, thinking. Finally, he sighed, spat, and gestured for them to follow him. He led them through a dark hall into a room with a window, a table and a few chairs. The table was covered in hunting tools, silver blades and bullets, jars of salt, bottles of holy water. Samuel gestured for his guests to sit down, assuming a seat across from them.

"I don' know why you've com' t' me. Half th' town thinks 'm crazy, an' the other half thinks 'm railroad's gon' ruin th' new fa'tory. But th' way I her it, that's not such a bad thing. Y'all herd what's goin' on o'er ther' in th' mothr lan'?" The Doctor and Rani nodded. After a short silence the Doctor spoke.

"While Halley's commit is still in the sky, you need to make a gun. A gun that can kill anything. It's the prize hunter, uh, rangers will be searching after for gernerations."

"Ther ain't no gun that'll kill anythin'. Yer more crazy than I'm, boy."

"It's true," Rani said, "I know, er, a physic told me about how it will be used."

"Right.. An' how d'you propose I makes it, sister?" Samuel questioned. Rani turned to the Doctor who looked at her expectantly.

"I-I Don't know! You're the one who makes it, not me!"

"Okay then. I suggest yous be movin' along then."

"No, please, you have to try." Rani said desperately, glaring at him hard. Finally, he gave in.

"I'll see whats I c'n do. 'N the mean time, ye two git somthin' tu eat. Ther's sum grub 'n th' kitchn." The Doctor nodded at Rani and they stood up.

It was well into the early hours of the morning when Samuel shuffled in.

"Took awhile, but I think I gots it." He said around a yawn, "It' an iron pistol wit' a holy-wood han'le. Bullet's r' made outta silvr, made wit' holy water. They're thirtneen o' 'em. It shou'd kill ev'rthin I know o', 'cept maybe vamps."

"It'll work," Rani said, holding out her hand,

"I hope so." He replied, handing her the gun and a box of bullets. "Ya might's well stay th' night." Rani was about to agree, but the Doctor spoke first.

"No, sorry. We have somewhere to be." He stood up and held out his hand. "Thank you very much sir. I know you are very buisy."Samuel just nodded as Rani followed the taller man out.

"Where to now?" Rani asked when they were back in the TARDIS.

"American civil war."

"I'd take overcrowding nineteenth century Europe over a war any day," She said, making a face.

"As would I, but unfortunately this is necessary."

"Yeah, I figured. Let's get going then." No sooner had she spoken then the TARDIS began humming.

The landing was significantly bumpier that the previous one, causing Rani to glare at the Doctor as she picked heself off the floor. He returned it with an apologetic smile.

"When in the war are we?"

"General Lee has just escaped from General Meade. If I did the math correctly."

"Uh-hu, and why?"

"Think about it. Next to Napoleon, General Lee is the most infamous General. Especially now. If he himself isn't possessed, then her probably sold his soul."

"Why Lee and not Napoleon? At lease he would've been more interesting"

"I was with Napoleon during most of his victories and he was certainly not possessed, and he lived to long to have made a deal."

"Of course you were."

"what?"

"Nothing, it's fine." She smiled, "let's go."

Outside the TARDIS, the pair found themselves in a field. To one side, the grass was colored red and black from the bodies and gunpowder of a shortly finished battle. To the other side there stood a fort, not quite as bloodied or gunpowder dusted.

"Gettysburg is behind that." The Doctor said, indicating the fortress wall. "General Meade's in there now. He'll be getting word soon that he's being replaced for letting Lee escape."

"That's very interesting and all, but we didn't come here for a history lesson. Where's Lee?"

"There's always time for a history lesson." The Doctor grinned, "we'll have to fin Lee. And by we I mean you. You are the hunter after all."

"Yeah, in 2014, not in 1863."

"Oh, come on, you can't be that attached to computers."

"And you shouldn't be so reliant on the TARDIS. At the very least," she sighed, "I need a good newspaper."

"That I think I can do." The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside the fort. You're welcome to join me."

Rani rolled her eyes and followed him.

Inside the fort was buisy. Soldiers were running two and fro, delivering this and that. Some stood talking, others just stared into space. The Doctor led the was, navigating through all the bustle calmly. Rani made sure to stay close behind the towering figure and long, flowing coat as not to be seen. Snipits of conversation could be made out in the hubbub, mostly soldiers looking for friends or food or bandages, but one fragment caught the Doctor's attention.

"-wards Tanytown."

"Aw, he can't have made it that far now can he?" The TimeLord broke in, turning sharply to face the private. It was all Rani could do to stay behind him out of sight.

"Not there yet. I heard that's where the coward was heading."

"heard from who?"

"Delivory boy."

"I see."The Doctor glaced at Rani over his shoulder. She nodded.

"Guess we're headed to Tanytown, the Doctor said as they stepped into the TARDIS again.

"Guess so."

Tanytown was no more spectacular than it sounded. It was small and empty, but on the plus side it made it easier to locate the rogue Confederate General. Rani and the Doctor only needed about twenty minutes to locate him.

General Lee was sitting alone in his room at the inn, gazing at his hands. He started when the time travelers burst into the room.

"Termite-"The Doctor stopped short, "General Lee."

The General nodded. "What's this about Termites?"

"Nevermind," Rani Said, "It's you we came to see."

"Me?" The General suddenly looked rather alarmed.

"Yeah," and without warning she splashed him with holy water.

"Wha-What was that for?" Lee sputtered in surprise.

"Insurance. So, you're not a demon."

"What are you talking about?" He looked from Rani to the Doctor, who was in front of the closed door arms crossed.

"De-mons. You know, cross roads, deals, selling your soul. You can quit the act, General."

"How did you know?"

"Its my job," she softened a bit, "How long did they give you, five years? Ten?"

"What? No. They just said that they'd come for our children when the time was right, no matter how many generations it took."

"What? That's not how demons deal." Rani bit her lip. "Wait, we?!"

"Yes, Joseph Johnston, P.G.T Beauregard, Braxton Bragg, Kirby Smith and I all delt."

"With different demons?"

"Yes."

"Did you get their names?"

"Two of them. Colette and Adramelech." Rami's eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Won the War."

"These demons are going to kill off your offspring!"

"It's worth it."

"No. It's not. Do you know what's going to happen to them? Not only are their souls dammed to hell from the moment they are born, they are going to be ripped to ribbons by hell hounds collecting your debt. They will be in endless torture, and then" Then these demons are going to terrorise the world, General. And, it's. All. Your. Fault." Rami glared down her nose at the General. "C'mon Doctor. We're done here." And with that she stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" The Doctor asked as the walked down the stairs.

"Knights of hell."

"What?"

"Lucifer's handpicked henchmen. There are six of them, Colette, Adramelech, Chax, Beezlebub Raum and Abaddon. And, from what I just gathered, those confederate _idiots_ just bargained with them: this war for the world." Rami turned toward him at the bottom of the stairs. "I need to get some things. I'll meet you at the TARDIS."

"uh, 'kay, but wha-" but she was already gone.

"What _are _you doing?" The Doctor asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Breaking the deals."

"Oh no. You are _not_ summoning Lucifer's handpicked soldiers into my TARDIS."

"Oh, yes I am." And with that the hunter struck the match.

"I can break through this trap, you know."A scarily sweet voice said.

"Try." Rami replied. The demon shrugged. "So, which one are you?"

"You mean you don't _know?"_

"Fine. Since when to the knights of hell make crossroad deals?"

"Since we feel like it."

"Um-hmm." Rani pulled out Colt's gun, cocked it and aimed it at the demon's head.

"Oh, that's cute, but you know it won't work." It came out as a laugh

"Oh, it will _Raum._"

Raum died with a smile in her mouth and a bullet in her brain, Rami standing over her looking more terrifying than the demon ever had.

"Burn her." She said to the Doctor.

The rest of the summoning went more or less the same, until the final one.

"I know what you've been doing, hunter."

"So you know you're a dead bitch walking?"

"Au contraire. I didn't deal with any of the big bad Generals. So you can't. Kill. Me."

"Try me." Abaddon was about to reply when the Doctor zapped her with something from behind, rendering her unconscious.

"What did you do that for?"

"She was right, she didn't deal. The problem's fixed. You can't kill her."

"She's a demon. More than that, she's a knight of hell!"

"I am a wear," He said, pocketing the sonic screwdriver.

"And so now what, you're just going to release her back into the wild?!"

"Oh, I don't think she'll be able to do anything for a long time." He finished dragging her body out of the TARDIS, "Now clean up and lets go home."

Rani and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS onto a paved street.

``Doctor, where are we?``

``Alabama. Montgomery, I think.``

``Why?``

``Why not?``

``Are Sam and Dean here?``

``Not that I know.```

``Then why- Doctor, _when_ are we?``

``2014.``

``We`re in 2014 and Martin Luther King Junior is just starting the Montgomery bus boycott?`` Rani said, pointing to a television in a shop window.

``Oh. Well, I might`ve been off a few-`` He was cut short by a scream. Before he knew what was happening, Rani was running towards the sound, pulling th Colt out of her jacket pocket. Without missing a beat, the Doctor leaped after her, catching up just as she unloaded two rounds in the back of a vampire. A terrified man looked at her in amazement.

``You can-can`t shoot `em.``

``Ya can now,`` Rani said with a wink, handing him the colt. She turned to the Doctor, ``Let`s go home.``

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading ;) remember, reviews keep the muses happy, and happy muses equel more story! see yo soon lovlies!**


End file.
